


Surreality

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [17]
Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Gen, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: This guy is simply impossible.





	Surreality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Did I dream this belief, or did I believe this dream?
> 
> Prequel: [At The Mere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584599)

He couldn’t really believe it when he saw it. To be honest he had never really believed it was real when he first met him all those years ago and he had continued to doubt himself even after he encountered him again. Beyond that first time, he had made sure not to touch him again. Because he was a coward. He didn’t dare think it to be the truth and turn his whole world-view upside down. Not when he already had so much doubt and societal norms and rules to quietly stop himself from battling.

Looking at the merman, barely a couple years older in appearance than the last time they met, one evening when he had needed to flee for a while, the merman struck him as even more odd and unbelievable and impossible.

“How do you look so young still? It’s been half a century.”

The merman, who had almost told him his name once but he had been stopped by Ludwig who was worried he might start to want him to be real than he could allow himself, chortled and leaned against the grassy shore, twisted and stopped onto his back in the grass and moss. The end of his tail languidly waved in the water. He had looked happy to see Ludwig when he showed up and still seemed to be happy to talk to him, and not at all as if Ludwig had been gone for several decades without a sign of life.

“I’m quasi-immortal. I age only one year in about 13 years.”

Ludwig stared at the merman, not really certain what he should say to that. Without him even wanting to, his mind calculated what the merman’s age might be if he’s speaking the truth. There was no way that he was around four hundred years old. It was impossible. Ah, he was feeling light headed and dizzy, and he sat down abruptly, to bury his hands in his face.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

The merman chuckled, but not unkindly.

“Sorry about that.”

Ludwig sighed deeply and shook his head against his palms. He just had to sort this new information into the pocket in his mind of ‘’probably just a dream/has to be a dream’’ where all the other things concerning the supposed merman was hidden away in his mind. It was simply too fantastic, too surreal, for him to properly process.


End file.
